When Petunia Meets Potter
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: While on Christmas Break at the Evans House, Petunia confronts James about Lily. Oneshot.


When Petunia Meets Potter

Disclaimer: I am NOT Joanne Katherine Rowling and I shall never be! Because yeah, I'm a billionaire and I'm writing _fan fiction!_ **rolls eyes** Come on people!

James Potter, believe it or not! was at the Evans household for Christmas. That's right: _Evans._ Evans as in _Lily Evans, _as in the Lily Evans that James had been infatuated with for the last four years. As the new seventh year rolled around, Lily had become softer towards her new Co-Head. She had found a new light in him. She had found that he was more than the boy who went through the corridors of the Hogwarts Castle, belting out "I Think She Likes Me" on the top of his lungs for the girl. The new light she saw him was in a kinder way, a way where she saw him as a man that wanted her friendship and her heart more than words could measure. After years of keeping her heart from being his, he finally captured it, like a Seeker captures the Snitch. They had gotten together, and now she had brought him to her house to meet her family.

And now, James Potter, now boyfriend but future husband (but we'll let them discover that for themselves) of Lily Evans, was wandering around the warm Muggle home, just a few says short of Christmas Eve, looking for something to eat, because, let's face it: _James Potter was always hungry._ He poked his head into the refrigerator to look for something to feed his bottomless-pit he called his stomach. One thing you need to know about James Potter, and the Wizarding World, was that now-a-days he was always on his guard, especially with, the way Sirius Black put it, Lord MoldyShorts was running around with his one-wit wonder minions. So of course you would understand when James jumped to attention and pulled his wand out from his jeans waistband when he heard the kitchen door open.

"Oh, sorry Petunia." He said. She didn't smile or acknowledge him in anyway, she only looked at him.

"Potter, I'm going to cut to the point; you're becoming very involved with my sister." She said,

He looked confused for a moment, but she pressed on, not letting him interrupt her.

"I'm against your kind. You're weird, what you do is abnormal." She said, a tint of emotion, and some how, _hurt, _behind her voice. "But most of all, the reason I hate your kind is because you took my little sister away from me forever."

"I can never forgive you for taking her away, you took away my best friend. But now that I've seen her happy, I can't completely hate you anymore. You've made her the happiest I've ever seen her. I've seen her shut herself away from any hurt anyone could put her through, she kept her heart to herself.

"And then you came around, Potter. All she ever did was complain because of you, but I saw her when she got your letters. Her eyes light up and she was happy for a moment, then she shut herself away." Petunia said. James just stared at her, lost for words.

"And then this year, she writes a letter home saying you had changed. That you _loved_ her." Continued Petunia "I don't know what you said or what you did, but you made her happy."

James was stunned: first off, Petunia had never said a word to him since he had entered this house, and second, he couldn't believe she had possibly put this much thought into something like his and Lily's relationship.

"James, please, don't hurt her. She loves you, and I know you love her, don't hurt her anymore than I already have." She said softly.

"Petunia-" he said.

"No, don't say anything." Petunia said. She left the kitchen with a stunned yet smiling James behind her.

After a few minutes, James walked out of the door and upstairs to his lovely Lily's room.

He opened the door and saw Lily writing a letter to one of her friends.

"Hullo James," she said. "Did you get something to eat?" she teased. He smiled and walked over to her in a dazed state.

"Are you OK? Did you eat something weird?" she said with concern.

He shook his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." She said. "You know that," she said.

"I'm never going to hurt you, Lily." James said.

"I know you never will."

And somewhere in the Evans' household, Petunia knew that Lily had found her soul mate, she knew, subconsciously, that something big was going to happen, something that could only be born of love.

Hope ya like….thakns for reading, I'm dedicating this one-shot to my friend who was killed on May 13, 2006 in Iraq. Love ya, Rick.


End file.
